Temper Tantrum
by AdamantiumBabe
Summary: Dumbledore was speechless: was Severus Snape, Hogwarts'potions master, really throwing a temper tantrum?  WARNING!SPANKING OF AN ADULT AND SNAPE'S A LITTLE OOC.  Characters belong to J.K. Rowling.


**_ "Temper Tantrum " _**

* * *

><p>Dumbledore was sitting in his office, enjoying a cup of tea with some biscuits. He was waiting for Snape to discuss about what happened yesterday evening during one of his occlumancy lessons with Harry. The poor boy was so shocked after it. And so it was Severus. He sighed, eating the last biscuit on the tray. After some minutes he heard someone literally stomping towards his office. Here we go... The headmaster thought.<p>

Severus Snape, the potions master, was completely outraged: how dared that little, stupid, arrogant brat! Looking inside his pensieve, finding his worst memory and laughing about it! Well, actually he didn't see him laughing, but he was sure that the boy did it! Exactly like that pig of his father! he thought, grumbling. Snape marched towards Dumbledore's office, ready to protest: this time the old man would NOT have the last word! This time it would be Severus Snape the winner! He took a deep breath and knocked at the door.

Come in, Severus, my dear boy. Yes, that was the perfect way to talk to him. To Dumbledore's eyes, Snape was like a son, and he knew that when he was angry he had to approach to him not like his employer but like his guardian.

Good evening, headmaster. Snape said with his usual dull voice. Dumbledore smiled at him.

Would you like some tea? Some lemon drops?

Snape shook his head No thanks, headmaster. I m here only to inform you that I will not give anymore Occlumancy lessons to mr. Potter, as you surely know of his latest mischevious action.

Severus, my boy, I understand your discomfort, but please, I'm asking you to think about it...

I don't need to think about it, headmaster. My decision is adamant.

It was only an accident...

An accident? That was it It was no accident! That boy looked into my pensieve on purpose! That arrogant, little brat!

Now, now Severus...

No Albus! Not this time! He stood up so vehemently that is chair fell down. Snape punched his fist on the desk, and his eyes were red. He was on kill-mode.

This time there is nothing you can do to convince me!Nothing!

Severus, please...

NO! Snape took some books and papers that were on the desk and threw them over the floor. Dumbledore was shocked: Severus never behaved like that before.

But it was only the beginning. In fact, the potions master began to throw anything that was near him, stomping his feet and screaming unpleasant things about Harry and his father.

The elder wizard sighed. Severus, my son, please...

**NO!**Nonononononono!No! He laid on the floor, kicking, screaming and punching his fists.

Dumbledore was speechless: was Severus Snape, Hogwarts' potions master, really throwing a temper tantrum? He shook his head and gave an heavy sigh. The only thing to do was waiting for Severus to stop. Then he would have dealed with him. He filled again his cup with some tea and waited.

After ten minutes, Snape stopped his tantrum: he laid on his stomach, rubbing his eyes and pouting.

I see you are done. The headmaster said going towards him. He helped the younger wizard to stand up.

My, my Severus, there was no need to do that. He said hugging him and patting his back.

Snape blushed and squirmed away from the hug.

Since you have already decided, I won't oblige you: no more Occlumancy lessons for Harry.

Severus blinked: he won! He obtained what he wanted! He couldn't believe that the tantrum thing would have actually worked. He grinned in satisfaction while he and Dumbledore walked towards the desk "Now he will probably offer me some tea and biscuits." He smirked.

But Dumbledore had other plans. He took his chair and put it in the center of the room.

Snape raised an eyebrow. Can I ask you what are you doing, headmaster?

The elder wizard sat down. You will soon find out, my boy. He quickly took Snape's arm and pulled him over his lap.

Snape was so shocked that the only think he could do was blinking, while Dumbledore exposed his pale bottom.

I am really disappointed with your behaviour, Severus. You should know better than to throw a temper tantrum. Especially when you are 36 years old.

He said as he began to swat his backside. Snape gasped and blushed.

Put me down!Are you crazy!Put me down, Albus! He squirmed furiously, but Dumbledore had a strong grip on him.

I'm so sorry about what I'm doing, my boy, but I think you needed this for a long time. He delivered an harder swat on Snape's behind, who gasped and tried to get free.

Let me go!

Not until the punishment is over. He continued to spank him at a fast pace.

Severus clenched his teeth: he couldn t believe that he was being spanked like a naughty child! And the pain was beginning to be unbearable. He began to kick his legs, and soon he was in tears.

OW!Stop it!Owww!It hurts!

That's the point of a spanking, son.

Y-you can't do this!I m not a child!

Well, you could have fooled me before.

You bastard!

At that point Dumbledore stopped. He took out his wand and said Accio hairbrush!

Suddently, an hairbrush flew from the bathroom to the headmaster s hand.

Snape gasped. You...You wouldn t dare!

This is what you get for such naughty language. He hit him with the hairbrush.

YEOW!

After some minutes, Severus was crying like a baby.

Why am I punishing you, Severus? SWAT

Oww!B-because I threw a tantrum! He sobbed and blushed.

And? SWAT

Ouch! I used filthy language!

Will you use that type of language again? SWAT

OW! N-no sir!

And will you throw a tantrum ever again? SWAT

Nooooo! He cried in despair.

Good. Dumbledore said.

He put down the hairbrush and gave him a few spanks with his hand. All right,young man, I think we are done. He said, giving to Snape s behind a light pat.

Severus was still crying, with his face in his hands: that was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to him!

Albus sighed and pulled up the young teacher's pants and underwear, before polling him into a hug.

Hush,now, my dear boy, it s all right, you are forgiven... He said rubbing his back and rocking him.

I-I am sorry, sir!I won t do it again!

Now,now...ssshhh...Here, wipe your eyes. He handed him a tissue.

Severus took it. Thanks...

You are welcome.

Dumbledore smiled. Now,I think it s time for you to go to bed, Severus. We don t want you tired for tomorrow s school day, do we?

Snape blushed. No,headmaster... He stood up and walked towards the door.

Oh, and one more thing...

He stopped and turned back. Yes, headmaster? he said with his flat voice, like nothing has happened.

Remember that I love you, son. I trust in you.

The potions master blushed and nodded. Then, he went back to his quarters, happy to know that someone cared about him.


End file.
